Romano X Reader: Unexpected
by KissesFromLissa
Summary: Romano decides to propose! My first reader insert, please review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Please Review! No Flames, please! Romano x Reader  
Unexpected

Walking into the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, you immediately noticed something strange.

It was quiet in the house. Thats right - no cursing, or footsteps, or a simple 'Welcome Home Bella,". Not even Romano's singing echoed the apartment.

You did't take off your coat yet, nor your shoes. You quietly closed the door, and grabbed the small metal bat that lay behind it. Hey, it was perfectly plausible that someone unwanted was in your house!

You creep through the small entrance hall, your boots making a muffled noise as they hit the carpet. Poking your head around the wall to the living room, you noticed it was a bit dark. However, you could still see enough to tell nobody had been in there recently.

Past the living room, was a small bathroom, which was empty, and the kitchen. The kitchen was also dark, but flour and tomato sauces were spilled onto the counter. An empty pot was sitting in the sink as well.

Swish. Swish. Swish.

You jumped around, only to realize that it was your coat sleeves brushing against your body. Damn. Quietly taking off your coat, you laid it on a dining room chair.

There were no other rooms left on this floor, so you slowly trudged up the stairs to your second floor.

Only three rooms were on this floor: Your bedroom, a bathroom, and an outside patio. The bathroom was still steamy from a shower, meaning you could not see yourself in the mirror. Damn, that annoyed you.

As you walked into your room, you noticed that there were some petals left on the rug leading towards the bed. Under closer inspection, they were rose and daisy petals. Smiling to yourself, you looked up onto your (And Romano's) bed. On it lay a beautiful (f/c) dress, that was perfect for the weather autumn weather outside. On top of the dress, was a note, elegantly written by your dear hot tempered italian.

'Bella,

Meet on the patio. Wear the dress.

Romano

You breathed a sigh of relief, that nobody had broken into your home. Feeling a bit silly carrying the metal bat, you laid it against the edge of the bed.

The dress was beautiful on you. It hugged your curves perfectly, making you look like a goddess. Pulling on a pair of matching shoes, your walked towards the patio at the end of the hall. Rose and Daisy petals led the way.

Outside, you stifled a gasp. A table covered by red velvet had a gigantic plate of pasta on it. Two candles lit up the deck, making everything look sparkly and gorgeous. But that's not what got you.

Right in front of you, Romano was standing in a beautiful tuxedo that was obviously hand crafted. Grabbing your hand, he brought it to his mouth in a light kiss. Love filled, hazel eyes met yours, and he started to speak.

"_, I remember the first time I met you. You were in Rome, on a vacation with your family. I saw you first sitting on the edge of a fountain, sketching a common pigeon. And I had thought to myself, 'she's sitting on a beautiful fountain, in a beautiful city, and she's sketching a damn bird. But then I saw your face. You were so devoted to your drawing, so captured by it. Your eyebrows were all scrunched up, and you moved your pencil with such certainty. And then you looked at me. I was so captivated by your beautiful (e/c) , I had not noticed where I was walking! I fell into the fountain, and ruined your bird sketch with water. But you were so kind. I knew the , that I loved you. "

Swallowing thickly, Romano started kneeling down on one knee. He pulled something out of his pocket. In his hand, was a box with a beautiful ring in it.

Romano looked you in the eye, his own filled with love and passion. Swallowing, he started to speak.

"So I ask you now, _, Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please Review!

"So I ask you now, _, Will you marry me?"

Oh. My. God. You could NOT believe this was happening. Your boyfriend of _ years, was finally proposing to you!

Swallowing thickly, you removed your hand from you mouth, only to have it wipe away your unexpected tears.

Letting out a hysterical giggle, you threw yourself on Romano.

" YES! YES! Oh my god Romano, of course I'll marry you. I love you." He cursed slightly as the momentum from your glomp threw him, and you, onto the floor.

But then he looked back up at your face, which was crying and laughing and smiling all at the same time.

It made him warm inside, to know that you loved him. To know that you choose him.

Romano tried to speak, but there were no words to describe how absolutely happy to be in love he was with you.

So he reached up, and kissed you. It wasn't a steamy kiss, or a light peck on the lips, but a kiss that was filled with love and passion. It spoke all the words that Romano had kept locked inside of him. It spoke of love.

OMAKE

Picking up your fork, you slurped up spaghetti into your mouth. Romano, on the other hand, elegantly twisted his pata around his fork, and neatly brought it to his mouth. Damn his neatness.

" Ya know, Romano, I always thought you were better at cooking pasta than Feli was."

"And that's what's makes me the better brother."

You snorted, lightly hitting him in the stomach with a napkin.

"That, and that I have you, while Feli is still trying to win over the Macho Potato."

You couldn't hold it back.

You laughed.


End file.
